


Honey, if you love me...

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [45]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of silliness and sadness.., Evil Author Day, Holds up butterfly meme 'is this... fluff?;, I think the onion part is from the first year drama..., I was not prepared for Evil Author Day this year hahaha, This is an old one that I've just rediscovered and tidied up a bit..., actually, hmmm, so...., which was 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: The elves of Rivendell were well known for their silliness in greeting guests, the Mirkwood elves saved their silliness for more somber affairs...
Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Honey, if you love me...

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one was written before the Hobbit even came out... I'm pretty sure I've never posted it online anywhere, but might be mistaken on that...
> 
> So, as I said, partly inspired by drama classes but also partly inspired by various cultural traditions that involve having a party/celebration after a funeral.. 
> 
> This one is going under Evil Author Day heading because I kind of plan to write the alluded to story re Elladan...

The first decade after a war, or a particularly memorable battle, was always different for the elves who resided in Thranduil’s kingdom. The transition period between grieving and moving on. Unknown to most, the first steps began the evening after all the dead were buried, and the wounded were being tended. Often the first big steps began in places that were not called home by the elves. The aftermath of the Battle for Erebor was no different, and, though they feasted under the stars, they did not feast within the confines of the forest.

* * *

The wine flowed, and the food never ran out, but the tension that soaked the air was almost too stifling to endure. Not helped by those at one end of the main table whispering to each other through dinner. And then the tension snapped as the king laughed.

“Someone tell me more about Elrond’s drunken swim in the Bruinen.” He exclaimed, eyes shining with mirth. One of the king’s guard choked on his wine, chuckles escaping him between coughs, tears in his eyes.

“That was definitely _not_ what I said, Aran.” The guard admitted, once he calmed down.

“Oh, but I really wanted to hear about that.” The king replied with a put upon sigh. “Oh well, I’m sure Glorfindel will have some new stories to share. No matter. What was your message, Arenion?” the king asked turning to his guard.

“Elrohir drunkenly confessed his love to a pebble he found in the Bruinen.” Arenion announced, grinning.

“Ohhh.” Several of the elves at that end of the table exclaimed, blushing.

“I definitely did not hear _that_.” One of them whispered, giggling.

“Alright. I want to hear more about _that_ story.” The king said, pouring himself another glass of wine. “Especially since Elladan professed his love to a spider…”

“He _was_ suffering a fever at the time, mellon.” Someone called up, the king chuckled and shook his head.

“Still _very_ amusing, though.” He laughed, eyes twinkling. “Oh to be young.” He said with a sigh. He frowned, realizing something. “Oh, excuse me, I seem to have ruined the game.”

“That’s alright, Aran, we’ve been playing that one for a while now. How about something different?” the elf beside the king suggested, looking at those beside him.

“Perhaps we should include the rest of the table in this, Galion?” the king asked, having noticed the rest of their table and many of the others watching them. Galion glanced down the table and grinned.

“Of course, Thranduil.” Galion replied, smiling at the king. Thranduil smiled back, grabbed his wine glass and leant back comfortably in his chair.

“Go on then, mellon nin.” He said, waving his hand to indicate the new game should begin. Galion smirked and turned to the king.

“Honey, if you love me, won’t you give me a smile?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at the king, earning a series of laughs from the group at the table. Thranduil cleared his throat, his lips twitching.

“Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.” He replied, Galion pouted at him but turned away, glancing at someone down the table. Galion raised an eyebrow, eyed the things on the table and then jumped up, placed his hands flat on the table, cartwheeled over to the other side and sauntered down the table to one of the commanders in the army. Galion slid onto the man’s lap, draped his arms around his neck and lent in close enough to kiss him, refraining just at the last moment. 

“Honey, if you love me, won’t you give me a smile?” he asked, batting his eyelashes. The commander burst out laughing and shoved Galion away, scowling playfully. Galion chuckled and headed back to his seat as the commander turned to the elleth beside him.

“Sorry, honey, you know I love you, but Galion always makes me smile.” He whispered to her, earning a roll of the eyes from the elleth.

“Of course, Ranion, love, as long as the only thing you give him is smiles.” The elleth responded, grinning. Ranion grinned back before squaring his shoulders and standing from his seat. He walked away from the table, hand under his chin as if he’s lost in deep thought. He glanced towards the king before looking away, freezing and slowly glancing back at the king, eyes lighting up. He weaved between the tables and walked around the main table, stopping just behind the king’s chair. He lent down, as if going to whisper something important to Thranduil and smiled.

“Honey,” He breathed, warm air gusting against Thranduil’s neck, Thranduil cleared his throat and sat up straighter, the tip of his ear brushing against Ranion’s cheek, causing the king to shiver “if you love me,” Ranion said huskily, bringing his hand up to _almost_ caress Thranduil’s face. “won’t you give me a smile?” he asked, smiling as Thranduil closed his eyes.

“Damn you, Ranion.” Thranduil whispered, opening his eyes slowly. “Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.” He finally replied, before he sighed in relief. “Beliel, I see why you married him.” He said, addressing the elleth from before, who giggled in response. “If we weren’t both married to our respective wives, Ranion, I _think_ you would have gotten more than a smile out of that.” The king said turning to smirk at Ranion, who chuckled in response and pulled away.

“Missed my chance then.” Ranion replied teasingly, before he sighed playfully. “A gentle-elf knows when to admit defeat.” He stated, with a sweeping bow before _skipping_ down to Arenion and jumping into his lap, draping himself over the guard. “Arenion, honey, if you love me, won’t you give me a smile?” he asked, nestling into Arenion’s neck, his words ghosting over skin. Arenion giggled and tried to push Ranion away.

“Damn.” The guard responded, sighing. Ranion chuckled and untangled himself, walking happily back to his seat and sitting down, Beliel leaned over and kissed him and he turned to smile brightly into it. Arenion stood up slowly. “Right.” He picked up his glass of wine, traded it for a fellow guard’s plate of chocolate cake, which he exchanged for someone else’s cloak, which was traded for an apple, which in turn was traded for Galion’s onion, before Arenion spun Thranduil’s chair around, with Thranduil still happily seated in it. He got down on one knee and held the onion out in front of him like it was a ring. “Honey,” he said, emotionally, “if you love me,” his eyes shone as Thranduil bit his lip. “won’t you give me a smile?” he asked, voice breaking over the words. Thranduil made a small sound in the back of his throat which turned into small giggle, and Arenion smirked, climbing to his feet he gave a sweeping bow. “Thank you, my king, you have given me the world!” he announced, handing the king the onion and skipping back to his seat. Thranduil scowled and handed the onion back to Galion before getting to his feet and fixing his chair.

“I’m taking the world back, Arenion, you didn’t even put my chair back.” He pouted at his guard, earning a laugh. “Right then.” He dusted himself down and glanced around the table, he shook his head and looked over at the other tables, noticing their occupant’s eyes were trained on him. He smiled and walked through the tables until his eyes landed on one of the women from Lake Town. Her hair was dark black, her eyes a shining brown, and she was very pretty, by human standards. Thranduil all but glided over to her, he held his arm out to her and smiled. “Dear lady, will you not permit me this dance?” he asked, the girl giggled and dipped her head and placed her arm in Thranduil’s allowing him to pull her from her seat, and lead her to the empty space near the fire. Thranduil slow danced with her, and twirled her around, he waited until she felt comfortable with him before he said “Honey, if you love me, won’t you give me a smile?” she blushed and remembered very quickly who she was dancing with and giggled. “Thank you, my dear.” He murmured, dancing the last of the song with her before leading her back to her table. She collapsed into her seat and couldn’t stop smiling as Thranduil walked calmly back to his seat. He bowed to the main table before sitting down. “I believe I have won the game.” He said quietly, glancing over to the table where the girl sat and smiling as she babbled excitedly to the others beside her.

“You’re very keen to end these games, aren’t you, mellon?” Galion asked, glaring at his onion. “And when I find out whose idea it was to give me a raw, unpeeled onion, they’ll be in trouble!” he said, glaring at the others at the table, earning laughs.

“I give you an onion…” Thranduil said, as if just beginning a poem, Galion groaned and covered his ears.

“Not again.” He whined, the table again breaking into laughter.

Thranduil smiled and looked out over the sea of his people. His heart feeling light as he sees everyone laughing and playing various little games. He sighed contentedly and nudged Galion, who glanced at him and then at what he was seeing and smiled.

“They don’t know it yet, but they’re going to be just fine.” Galion murmured, Thranduil nodded and took a well-deserved sip of his wine.


End file.
